Forget Me
by MyGhela
Summary: She began to head for the door and when she was just about to close it, she heard him say: "I will never forget you, never" She closed the door behind her, one last tear escaping from her eyes.


**Alcohol ka ba? Kasi GERMS ako, at 99.9% patay na patay sayo :D**

**"I don't think a guy & a girl can ever be just friends. One of them will just fall for the other someday."**

**^^This^^**

* * *

"Forget about me" she whispered quietly to him.

She turned around and was about to walk away but he caught her by the wrist, making her spin around, facing him.

"But Nina-" he said, his voice breaking.

"Don't, Fabian" she cut him off, tears forming in her eyes. "Just forget it, okay?"

"I don't understand." He stated, letting go of his grip on her wrist "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to continue this anymore" she sighed "I'm moving back to America, Fabian"

"I know, but what does that-" he got cut off

"I'm scared, okay?" she said, her voice also breaking

"Scared of what?" he asked, taking a step closer to her but she matched it by taking a step back from him.

She was moving back to America to take care of her grandmother and she hated long distance relationships. She knew they weren't going to last long if she was in America whilst he was here in England. Sure they survived summer break but that was only 3 months. This, this is different. They were going to break up sooner or later while she was in America, so why delay it?

She took a deep intake of breath before answering "I don't know" she looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes.

His eyes were starting to form tears too but she ignored them, not wanting to let her tears fall.

"Just forget everything, okay?" She said "Forget me, forget the whole mystery, forget what happened and forget I ever came to this place."

She finished, tears finally flowing down her cheeks.

His heart broke a thousand pieces when he saw her crying. Seeing the girl he loved just made him cry too.

"Just because you're moving back to America doesn't mean the end of us." He said, trying to hold back his tears. It was no use.

"I can't handle it, Fabian" she looked down. Tears falling to the carpet floor of his room.

"I love you" he said, making her look up at him.

She shook her head, she loved him but why did he have to tell her that now?

She wanted to tell him that she loved him too but she couldn't. It wouldn't help so she said the worst possible reply to that, ever;

"I don't feel the same way" she lied, coldly.

His eyes widen in surprised, he thought she felt the same way, she didn't and it broke his heart. If that was even possible because his heart is as thorn as it could possibly now.

"No" he answered "I- k-kn-ow y-you f-feel the s-a-ame way" he began stuttering. "Nina, why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to" she replied. She wanted this to be easy but it wasn't. "Forget everything I said before, because it meant nothing" more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Don't look at me like that, Fabian" she whispered, looking down, not wanting to meet his gaze. He looked at her with his eyes that looked so vulnerable. "Forget how it was, what we had, forget it"

"I don't want to" he answered

"You have to" she looked up at him

"I won't forget you, I can't. "

She couldn't take it anymore, he was being stubborn but she knew deep down she didn't want to him to forget her.

Forget everything they had, forget every sweet word they said to each other, every step, every kiss, every oath that they gave to one another. She didn't want him to forget her.

But he has to. It would be easier for them both if he did.

"I can't." she said, giving up.

She began to head for the door and when she was just about to close it, she heard him say:

"I will never forget you, never"

She closed the door behind her, one last tear escaping from her eyes.

* * *

**Awful story is awful.**

**Kyyaaa~~~**

**As you can tell by the horrible story, I don't really ship Fabina and to be honest, I despise it but eh… Mid-terms are coming up and I need to distract myself from all the stress.**

**I have 2 other Fabina ideas but because of the fact I hate Fabina, I'm not sure if I'll write it.**

**I probably wont.**


End file.
